


sweet, you

by jjeparkian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Love, like a lot of kissing, sungpil if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/pseuds/jjeparkian
Summary: Jae is jealous with his bestfriend on valentines day. Well he isn’t supposed to be.





	sweet, you

**Author's Note:**

> henlo! so this was written very rushed bc the jaehyungparkian tag has been dry :/ and its vday! so enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> no proofreading

Jae and Brian have some weird ritual. They're roomates in highschool (well their school is a boarding school) and they promise to each other that they wont date anyone seriously, for the sake of their study. Which led to this weird ritual, that every valentines day they would spend time together (because they don't have anyone else, you see).

Also they give each other chocolate every year. Platonically, of course (or as jae said, bro-like-y). Which is why Jae is sitting nervously now. He already gave bri his chocolate before they went to school, but Bri hasn't give one back. Its already the 2nd period class.

Jae sighed, as he make his way to Brian's class, but stopping when he heard Bri and someone talking. Jae take a peek to see whats happening, and he greeted with the view of student council's vice prez—wonpil, holding out a small box of unmistakably chocolate to none other than Brian.

Jae regrets for peeking too long because the next thing he sees is his roomate taking the chocolate from the younger and he even strokes his hair. Jae stomach drop at the sight. He immediately avert his gaze and run the opposite way.

He also proceeds to ignore Brian the whole day.

 

Now they're sitting side by side on their cramped sofa because Brian stop him from going to bed. Jae can’t run again this time.

“Hey, jaejae tell me what did i do wrong?” Brian asks as he nonchalantly munch on a piece of milo cube. Jae’s heart wince at the sight. _It must be wonpil’s._

 ~~~~”Lucky you,” Jae mutters. Brian titled his head to the side, he frowned.

”Elaborate,” said Brian as he scoot closer making Jae visibly flinch.

”Well you receive chocolate today,” said Jae while moving backwards, backing away from Brian.

Brian make no move to get closer, instead he turn to look at Jae’s on his eyes, ”here’s the thing hyung, there is no way you didn’t receive anything today.”

”i did. But i didn’t take it because i am loyal to our promise, unlike someone,” scoff Jae.

”What do you mean?” Brian pry because he’s so sure he did  _nothing_ wrong.

”Oh stop act like you didn’t know! I saw you and pil today, and you... take his... chocolate.” Jae’s voice grew smaller with every words he uttered, he feels so dramatic. Their promise was to  _not date anyone seriously before we graduate_. There’s nothing wrong by receiving chocolate from anyone, were he...

“....Jealous?” Brian’s words seems to finish his own monologue. Making Jae’s face heat up and the shade of crimson began decorating his pale face.

”No! But you’re supposed to take chocolate from me only. We did that every year!” Jae raised his voice, panicking. “and you haven’t give me my chocolate! We did that every year too.”

Brian grins from ear to ear. Oh fuck it, he ain’t gonna wait no more. He slowly moves forward and grab his roommate’s chin with his finger. Moving his face to face him.

”Here is your share,” said the younger as he put one milo cube on his mouth and then crash his lips with the older’s.

Brian’s hand rested on his waist as the other one grabbing his chin gently. Jae’s eyes turn wide, before he closes it and both his hand fly to grip the other’s shoulder.

The chocolate slowly transferred from Brian to Jae. The younger pull away after the chocolate successfully placed on Jae’s tongue. Jae look at him dumbfoundedly and even redder than before. Brian chuckled, “Wonpil ask me to give his chocolate to Sungjin, because he is shy. Of course i take it because i am kind, and no i didn’t take any other chocolate but yours.”

Jae stay stilled, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater unable to respond. He is so flustered.

”Although i feel bad... because you give me two sweets and i only give you one,” sigh Brian.

”I-I only gave you one though?” Jae mutters softly while munching on the sweets, still so embarrassed.

”One,” Brian took out the chocolate brownie Jae had given him before from his pocket, “and two,” said Brian as his forefinger trace the outline of Jae’s lips before he swipe his thumb over his lower lips, erasing their spit mess from the kiss before.

”Can i have three sweets for this year?” asks Brian, letting his gaze linger on the other’s lips. Jae gives him a small nod before Brian leans again, diving into the ultimate sweetness that is Jae.

 

•••

 

“So i am your boyfriend now?” asks Jae after the nnth kiss they shared that night.

”Umm... i promised my bestfriend to not date anyone seriously before i graduate though,” Brian fake a pout before peck Jae again, once, twice, turning into another deep kiss.

”What an asshole bestfriend you got there. Why did you make that promise at the first place though?” Jae grumble, faux annoyance dripping on his voice.

”Don’t know... maybe because i secretly like him from the first and don’t want him to be with anyone else, that’s why i made this stupid promise,” Brian laughs because it actually is the reason why.

”Maybe your bestfriend feel the same way,” said Jae half whispered. He is so embarrassed because why the hell Brian has the same mind as him. He doesn’t wanna see the younger with any guy or girl, thats why he agreed to this childish promise.

“I’m gonna ask you out after we graduate, until then please stay true to the promise. Don’t ever fall to anyone. Don’t date anyone.” Brian hold his gaze to the older. As he held out his pinky, linking it with his bestfriend’s.

 

Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> ok im sorry this is so weird. actually its inspired by my current situation. im in the senior year and will graduate this year, therefore i need to focus on my study uGH. also milo cube is a popular snack in my country... its like a tiny square chocolate bits.
> 
> yell at me on twt -> @panickedjae


End file.
